bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
McMouser Filmworks Animation (An Animation Studio from The BancyTOON Universe!)
McMouser Filmworks Animation is a traditional animation studio that only exists in The BancyTOON Universe in Fan-Fiction and was opened in New Jersey as "Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" before moving to South BancyVille, California in 1969 which later became "McMouser Animation Studios in 1987 while a new idea from Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. and his teenage son, Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. came up with the idea of "The Bancy and Pals Show" for both theaters and television. History The Beginning of Preston Igafo-Te'o Senior's Animation Career As a 14-Year Old in Ocean City, New Jersey, English-Irish-Samoan-Native American citizen, Preston Igafo-Te'o, discovered the animation process in a 1950s reissue of The Classic Backstage Disney Feature Film of 1941 entitled "The Reluctant Dragon" and, after seeing how the animation process works, he started an animation division in art class at Ocean City High (currently home to The Preston Igafo-Te'o Animation School at Ocean City High School) where he taught young animation wannabes in art class to learn the animation process and, after weeks of planning storyboards and recording voices for the school student film's characters, Team Preston then started animating on pencil and paper learning the key drawings, in-betweens and clean-up animation as taught in "how-to-animate" books like Walt Disney's "Tips on Animation" which Preston bought at an art supply store after seeing "The Reluctant Dragon" and Preston Blair's "Advanced Animation", (Preston, after learning the animation process on "The Reluctant Dragon" says to his mom and dad while they're driving their wagon to the art supply shop "IF I Know the animation process, I can teach my friends at art class in high school about how the animation process works!") then, after a lot of animation work was done on pencil and paper in weeks before 11th Grade, the animation drawings were then sent to an ink and paint club at Preston Igafo-Te'o's garage studio where the inkers trace the drawings onto clear acetate sheets called "cels" then, after the ink dries, each cel is painted on the back with Cartoon Colour's top-quality acrylic paints called "Cel-Vinyl Colors" as each color in the part of the animation drawings is followed by the code of the color model guide then, after a lot of inking and painting and, yes, background painting, the cels then were placed on top of the backgrounds as the cels and backgrounds are photographed onto 16-millimeter motion picture film stock using an animation camera table made from a hand-built table with built-in camera tripod (where the 16mm Bolex animation camera is mounted in place) and an Acme-pegged animation disc in its round hole covering a florescent light tube in order for the cels to receive no accidents as the lights were over the artwork with the glare "blocked" by the camera's "shadow guards" then, after a lot of film development, editing and negative cutting, the sound effects were then mixed in a dubbing session by a local sound studio that did the sound effects for the Paramount Pictures animation department in New York City, Preston revealed his high school creation at a party after Preston graduated from Ocean City High School that it was Preston the Blue Mouse that would later star in his creator's animated cartoons! In 1960, Preston Igafo-Te'o and his cel painter girlfriend, Christie Brown, launched "Preston Igafo-Te'o Productions" in Princeton, New Jersey to create a batch of "Preston the Blue Mouse" cartoons for Paramount Pictures on TV and in theaters using "open-matte" techniques which Disney also used for 1967's "The Jungle Book" under assistances of Gene Deitch and Preston Blair, Jack Kinney and the Paramount Pictures animation department but, after receiving good criticism from Paramount Television executives that they loved his cartoons, Preston then begin plans for moving his studio and his crew and their families to Southern California. The Migration from New Jersey to Southern California In August 8th, 1969, Preston Igafo-Te'o and his married wife, Christie, moved to South BancyVille, California after hearing from his fans wanting "widescreen Preston Mouse cartoons" from the Paramount Studios so, they teamed up in 1970 with Filmation Associates to mark the return of Preston and his Pals under a new series known as "The Best of Preston and His Friends" for theaters and television which kick-started Filmation to work on a theatrical feature film based on the "Oz" stories by Frank L. Baum then, after almost 3 years of working with Filmation, Preston Igafo-Te'o decided to produce six more 12-minute cartoons, this time, with legendary animator Chuck Jones, to finish off the series so, after Chuck was introduced to Preston the Blue Mouse, he agrees with Team Preston to produce their last six "Preston" cartoons for theaters from 1976 until 1981 when the last 1970's "Preston the Blue Mouse" cartoon was filmed in CinemaScope onto 70-millimeter film stock before being released with the encore presentation reissue of Robin Williams' film which that musical was a live-action musical film adaptation of the "Popeye the Sailor" cartoons then was released on VHS Tapes in 4x3 pan-and-scan standard format and on Letterbox Laserdiscs in its original CinemaScope format through Paramount Home Video. Weeks before The Success with Preston the Blue Mouse's 1970s return, Christie gave birth to a son named Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. on September 10th, 1969 The Coming of McMouser Animation Studios with Matching London Studio After producing TV commercials for such companies such as Coca-Cola, ShowBiz Pizza and Chuck E. Cheese's in the Mid-1980s featuring "Preston the Blue Mouse", Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. and his 17-year old son, Preston, Jr., finds a contract with BancyTOON Studios and MGM/UA Communications to produce a variety of newer cartoons for both theaters and television starring a new character similar to Preston, so after a lot of work starting their career with Preston all over again, Preston, Jr. designed a green mouse similar to Preston, this time, named "Bancy McMouser" and, thus, Preston Igafo-Te'o Productions was re-launched as McMouser Animation Studios in 1987 which is a division of BancyTOON Studios so they've launched a variety of "Bancy" cartoons for theaters and television from 1988 to 1990. On August 10th, 1988, after the massive success of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?", a colleague from Richard Williams Studios, named Thatcher Patterson, made a deal with Preston, Sr. and son that they will launch their satellite studio in London with they accepted then the London studio opened on November 14th, 1988. The Birth of McMouser Animation's Canadian Studio and 1990s Theatre Policy Trailer and TV Commercial Work for McMouser Animation Studios In Spring 1994, Canadian animator Brian Lemay, who had recently worked in the U.S.A. with the McMouser Animation Studios team, assisted them to launch their Canadian satellite studio and their first Canadian-American project was The 1994 Christmas Special entitled "A Very Bancy Christmas" which was in co-production with Preston, Sr.'s old friend Chuck Jones. In 1996, after it turns out that MGM/UA's last involvement with "Bancy and Company" as the Mid-1990's Bancy TV Special of October 1995 entitled "Halloween Fun with Bancy" and the 1995 CinemaScope widescreen theatrical featurette entitled "The Plushies take California" which was in co-production with Chuck Jones Film Productions and a European animation studio dubbed "Pannonia Film Company" which is located in Budapest, Hungary, McMouser Animation Studios in all 3 units (California and London and Canada) work on 1990s Theater Policy Trailers for BancyPLEX Cinemas Corporation and TV Commercials advertising Shasta sodas and Coca-Cola sodas from 1996 until The Early 2000's A New Leaf for McMouser Animation Studios and The Coming of BancyTOON Filmworks After years of being obsolete, The McMouser Animation Studios started its renovation work with the assistance of Animation Studio Construction experts and, after 6 months of renovation, McMouser Animation Studios celebrated its grand re-opening in August 24th, 1999 and got their merger contract with Walt Disney Feature Animation (which will later evolve as "Walt Disney Animation Studios" in 2007) and Buena Vista Pictures Distribution (later became "Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures" in Early 2008) and not only that Disney will purchase the rights to McMouser Animation Studios in January 2014 but McMouser Animation Studios actually produced only two theatrical half-hour traditionally-animated "Bancy meets Disney" crossover short films; one from 2001 called "Bancy's Florida Adventure" and the other from 2002 called "The Plushies Mission Possible" which was produced entirely at Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida at Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park in Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. Meanwhile in 2005, BancyTOON Filmworks opened its gates in Traverse City, Michigan during June 18th, 2005 by animation newcomer with Autism, Michael Igafo-Te'o, who is the autistic son of his family in Jackson, Michigan (mother Jackie, father Billy, brother Bashy and sister Melody) and assisted a contract for McMouser Animation Studios to have BancyTOON Filmworks' rights purchased by McMouser Animation Studios themselves and the contract did successfully during Spring 2012 while "Preston's Big Movie" was in Mid-Production. The 54th Anniversary Merge between McMouser Animation and BancyToon Filmworks On September 14th, 2014, after "Preston's Big Movie" was a critical and box office disappointment as some film critics claimed it as a rip-off of "Top Cat: The Movie" and a theatrical farewell to "Preston the Blue Mouse and His Pals" until further notice, McMouser Animation Studios celebrated its 54th Anniversary and Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. who is planning his retirement in Early 2015, made an agreement that his studio will merge with Michigan-based BancyTOON Filmworks so, Michael Igafo-Te'o and his family decided to relocate their studio, taking their staff and their families with them (including Michael's engaged girlfriend, Hannah "Savannah" Garcia) to BancyTOON Filmworks' new home in Interlochen, Michigan. BancyTOON Filmworks' first film with McMouser Animation Studios was The "Kim Possible meets Team Bancy" crossover short film entitled "Un-Stoppable Bliss". Currently, as of 2015 after Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. retired in January 2015 and his father, Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. died of heart cancer on July 20th, 2014, The McMouser Filmworks animation units in all "Michigan" and "California" and "London" and "Canada" Units are now all in operation with Michael Igafo-Te'o and his partner, Andrew Steiner as the units merge as "McMouser Filmworks Animation Co., Inc.". As of September 9th, 2015 during Michael's 21st Birthday, Michael announced the plans to have "Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders", the company that served McMouser Filmworks Animation with Xerox cel photocopying systems and computer-controlled animation camera stands, to develop some tradigital animation software called "Cel Mouser" which is actually the McMouser Filmworks Animation studio's very own modern-day version of the Disney Animation Studios' Computer Animation Post-Production System (or The "CAPS" Process for Short!) which "CAPS" is now dismantled and obsolete after the release of the 2005 Disney short film "The Little Matchgirl", only this time, The "Cel Mouser" Process will scan animators' drawings into the computer using special computer-controlled pencil test camera stands, the first half with matching 12-Field PRO-Grade (10.5 inches by 12.5 inches) Animation Discs and the other half with matching 16-Field PRO-Grade (13.5 inches by 16.5 inches) PRO-Grade Animation Discs, and altogether built entirely by Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders for the "Cel Mouser" project and the rough drawings (keys, extremes and in-betweens) are digitally cleaned up by computer using Cintiq screen tablets then the "Electronic Ink & Paint and Digital Compositing" process begins using the "Cel Mouser" process, starting with the production of the first two 2D traditionally-animated projects to use the "Cel Mouser" process instead of the "Toon Boom Harmony" software suite combined with "DigiCel FlipBook" are the 2017 CinemaScope traditionally-animated short film entitled "Bancy's Dilemma" which was based on the true events of Michael's unwanted "Mid-Summer 2015 to Autumn 2015" misery after the "Magic of Disney Animation" attraction (a.k.a. "Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida") permanently closed down on July 12th, 2015 to make room for a new "Star Wars Land" at Disney's Hollywood Studios Theme Park at Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida which fooled Michael into thinking that "Frozen" is the "enemy" to American 2D Hand-Drawn Animation (However, Michael has coined the even more popular "Frozen" movie along with the "Frozen Fever" short film and the upcoming sequel "Frozen 2" which already began production on Early August 2015 altogether under a fake all-in-one nickname known as "The Ultimate American 2D Hand-Drawn Animation Killers Since 2013!") and the 2016 traditionally-animated crossover short film entitled "Bancy's Surprise Visitor" which is revived by Michael Igafo-Te'o, after Preston, Jr.'s retirement on January 2015, which its prototype featured "Kim Possible" and "Disney Afternoon" characters but got shelved in July 2015 due to the release of Universal Pictures' "Minions" and Michael had to start "Bancy's Surprise Visitor" all over again as if it were a 22-minute theatrical short film with "Bancy" characters along with Riley Andersen and her "possible boyfriend" Jordan from Disney & PIXAR's made-for-videodisc short spun off of "Inside Out" entitled "Riley's First Date" meeting two characters from "El Chavo: The Animated Series" after Michael is watching pieces of the animated "El Chavo" on Netflix and on YouTube so Michael texted Andrew on his smart phone "Andrew,... I Think I Found 2D Animated replicas of El Chavo and Don Ramon, dubbed in American English as "Mr. Raymond", as our two animated guest stars as if they were visitors from Mexico!!" which He and Michael both agreed. Filmography * 1961-1964 - "Preston and Company" (TV Series for Paramount Television) * 1973-1975 - "The Best of Preston and Company" (TV Series for Paramount Television In Association with Filmation Associates) * 1976-1982 - "Coca-Cola" Theatrical Concessions Stand Trailers featuring Preston the Blue Mouse and Pals (A Series of 8 "Preston and Company"-licensed Theatrical Concession Stand Snipe Trailers for Theaters that sell "Coca-Cola" Carbonated Soft Drinks) * 1978-1981 - The Return of "Preston the Blue Mouse" (Theatrical Short Film Series in a total of six short films In Association with Chuck Jones Enterprises) * 1985-1987 - "ShowBiz Pizza" and "Chuck E. Cheese's" TV Commercials featuring Preston the Blue Mouse and Pals (A Series of 6 Live-Action/Traditionally Animated "Preston and Company"-licensed TV Commercials -- 3 for "ShowBiz Pizza" and 3 for "Chuck E. Cheese's" -- produced entirely by Preston Igafo-Te'o Sr. and his preteen son Preston, Jr. under authorities of ShowBiz Pizza Time Inc.)' * 1987-1990 - ''"The Bancy and Pals Show"'' (TV Series featuring BancyTOON Studio's mascot, Bancy McMouser, with (former) distribution guaranteed by MGM/UA Communications Co. from 1988 until the contract between McMouser Animation and MGM/UA Communications ends in 1998) * 1991 - ''"Here Comes Bancy!"'' (Theatrical Feature Film based on "The Bancy and Pals Show" in Co-Production with Chuck Jones Productions and Distributed by MGM/UA Communications Co.) * 1994 - ''"A Very Bancy Christmas"'' (TV Special made in co-production with Chuck Jones Film Productions with (former) distribution guaranteed by MGM/UA Television) * 1995-2011 - ''BancyPLEX Cinemas Policy Trailers featuring Bancy and Pals'' (Made Entirely by McMouser Animation Studios and its Canadian studio, McMouser Animation Canada, and their London studio, McMouser Animation London LTD., under authorities of BancyPLEX Cinemas Corp.) * 1995 - ''"Halloween Fun with Bancy"'' (TV Special based on "A Very Bancy Christmas" with (former) distribution guaranteed by MGM/UA Television) * 1995 - ''"The Plushies take California"'' (American-Hungarian Hand-Drawn Animated CinemaScope Widescreen Theatrical Short Film) '''NOTE: This hand-drawn animated theatrical short film is 24 minutes longer than the short length of 8-to-12 minutes but in co-production of Chuck Jones Film Productions and Hungarian animation studio dubbed "Pannonia Film Company" which was also MGM/UA Communications' last involvement with McMouser Filmworks Animation. * 1996-1999 - "Shasta Pop" TV Commercials featuring "Bancy and Pals" characters * 1996-2001 - "Coca-Cola" TV Commercials featuring "Bancy and Pals" characters * 2001 - "Bancy's Florida Adventure" (Traditionally-Animated 12-Minute Theatrical Short Film that was animated entirely by Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida at Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park and released theatrically in The Middle of Summer 2001 with an IMAX Halloween Reissue of The "31st Anniversary" IMAX Reissue of The 1970 Disney Animated Classic "The AristoCats" from July 2001 until Mid-September 2001) * 2002 - "The Plushies' Mission Possible" (Traditionally Animated "Bancy's Plushies meet Kim Possible" Half-Hour Theatrical Short Film that was animated entirely by Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida at Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park and was released theatrically with The "Platinum Edition" IMAX Reissue of Disney's Highest-Grossing Traditionally-Animated Feature Film of 1994 "The Lion King" from November 2002 until Early January 2003) * 2013 - "Preston's Big Movie" (American-Canadian 3D Traditionally Animated Theatrical Feature Film distributed by Paramount Pictures) * 2014-Current - "BancyTOON Favorites" theatrical series (hand-drawn animated theatrical short films of The Mid-2010's, this time, under new independent film distribution guaranteed by The Walt Disney Company) * 2018 - "Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident" (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film based on Andrew Steiner's successful traditionally animated feature film "One Crazy Road Trip") Gallery on McMouser Filmworks Here's A Gallery about McMouser Filmworks Corporation. Bancy Preston and Co Jamie's Crazy Sweet 16 Theater Lobby Card Poster.jpg Un-Stoppable Bliss Theatrical Lobby Card Grayscale Version.png BancyTOON Lobby Card feat Bancy and Squeaker.jpg Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films